The microelectronics industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic packages for use in various electronic products, including, but not limited to, computer server products and portable products, such as laptop/netbook computers, electronic tablets, smart phones, digital cameras, and the like. One route to achieve these goals is the fabrication of System-on-Chip (SoC) devices, wherein all of the components of an electronic system are fabricated on a single chip. In such SoC devices, power management integrated circuits (PMIC) and radio frequency integrated circuits (RFIC) are critical functional blocks, and are as important as logic and memory integrated circuits in determining the power efficiency and the form factor of such SoC devices. Moreover, there is a growing need to power and/or charge mobile devices wirelessly. Solutions for wireless power/charging devices employing silicon power Metal-on-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFET) have emerged in the marketplace. However, these silicon power MOSFETs require considerable power and dissipates substantial power, due to their high on-state resistance and large capacitance, which could otherwise be usefully transmitted wirelessly to power and/or charge mobile devices. Therefore, there is an ongoing effort to scaled down and/or improve the efficiency of such wireless power/charging devices.